ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuukyou Shouten
Kyuukyou Shouten is the very foundation of Kabukiza without it the style ceases to be. Before studying Kyuukyou Shouten to practitioners of Kabukiza a mountain is just a mountain and a river is just a river. While training they realize that a mountain is no longer a mountain and a river is no longer a river. However when Kyuukyou Shouten has been achieved they realize that a mountain really is just a mountain and a river is just a river. Overview Kyuukyou Shouten is a mental state used to achieve one’s Personal Reality. One cannot simply "accomplish" this state as they must constantly practice this mental state during everyday activities, although it has been seen to be achieved unconsciously through various activities. When in this state, the user's mind is not fixed or occupied by thought or emotion and thus open to everything. Upon doing so, the user is able to connect their will to nature, to interfere on probabilities, and to transfigure the surrounding world at will according to their vision of the world. As the user is a part of nature, he or she can change the world as desired, but in the end, what they can act on is only something within the scope of nature. The capacity of the actualization is proportional to the scale of the user. Skilled users are able to create their own territories. This grants them total control within their reality and heightens their abilities to their fullest potential. Due to the level of difficulty it takes to master Kyuukyou Shouten it is mostly used to increase the user's power. Even if one just uses physical strength to fight within his territory, it would still give the user a huge advantage. It does not matter how powerful one is in the real world, because in the world of the Kyuukyou Shouten, you are nothing. It is all in the hands of the strongest will. One can also not use Kyuukyou Shouten if even 0.01% of yourself does not believe in its power. Once you’ve achieved the proper state of mind you can pull other people into your reality with the world that you created using the Kyuukyou Shouten. If multiple masters get together, then they can control everyone under their spell like pieces on a chess board. It is said that the power of Kyuukyou Shouten also allows the dead to be seen within an upper reality. Junshū "Here, the spiritual is able to control the material." Within Junshū (准州, Territory) of the Kyuukyou Shouten, you will instantly disappear from reality and be placed within an upper reality (another dimension of a higher plane). This dimension may be similar to that of the real world but the real world will take no damage that's done within the territory. However, if you were to fall into a building, you will still feel that pain. If you die within the territory, you will die in reality. Since the world is controlled by the user, any illusions born from them can damage the real body. In another case, if you are standing in front of someone, then that is because you want them to see you there. You can easily be right behind them the whole time without them ever sensing you at all. Attacks from your enemies are completely useless no matter how powerful and unstoppable they are. According to quantum mechanics, it's impossible to even observe an object without affecting it. Within the realm of the Kyuukyou Shouten, that same rule applies. If the spirit is destroyed within the territory, then the flesh and soul will also die in the real world. Development Throwing a punch is also not a simple task. Slacken the muscles in your body slowly. If you struggle in walking, your fist will lose its way. If you walk lightly your fist will become full. Walking is the basis of everything. A user of Kyuukyou Shouten would likely have to train since birth to be capable of maintained usage as it is heavily draining to those that first achieve it. This allows time for combinations of movements and exchanges of techniques to be practiced repetitively many thousands of times, until they can be performed spontaneously, without conscious thought, thus changing your natural reactions to be more effective in combat or whatever else you may be doing. It has been said "The mind must always be in the state of 'flowing,' for when it stops anywhere that means the flow is interrupted and it is this interruption that is dangerous to the well-being of the mind. Kuusou Gugenka Kuusou Gugenka (空想具現化, Manifest Fantasy) is the first step to mastering Kyuukyou Shouten it revolves around the "clustering illusion" theory of probability. Much like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Kuusou Gugenka is the ability to raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. This remains within the laws of the world, but similarly, would allow for all of the marble to turn into white ones.[2] Kuusou Gugenka’s main focus is visualization. You must be able to see right through an object to grab the object within it. This is usually demonstrated by taking a peanut from the nutshell without even cracking or opening the nutshell. Once that has been accomplished the trainee moves up to harder objects such as pulling an object through a window without breaking the window at all, or walk right through solid objects like a building wall. Enlightened Burial Method Death is what human beings fear the most. Sure it’s definitely when they’re on death’s doorstep that man turns to spirituality. All religions were created with the goal of overcoming one’s fear of death. And that’s precisely my goal overcoming this fear of death a man without any weaknesses. It’s by overcoming their fear of death that man can reach perfection. The second step to mastering Kyuukyou Shouten involves being buried alive for five days without any food or water. The total isolation of the body permits one to increase the capacity of the stress and concentration levels. It is said that, when cut off from the world, if one’s mental state is strong enough to survive this situation one can achieve brutal strength beyond understanding. Suiryūsei Suiryūsei (水流静, "Water Flow Control"; literally "commanding the movement of the water") is the third step to mastering Kyuukyou Shouten. It is an ability that the body and mind can achieve through total integration whereby kinetic energy is absorbed and distributed without harm being incurred as the force is dispelled evenly, like shedding water off a duck's back, or transferring sound to a vibration that passes easily through the body. It is a "Water" skill, and as the body is mostly water it is learning to channel force without it being transferred in a way that disrupts tissue, nerve, bone or muscle. Training for this Suiryusei involves stopping a giant boulder with nothing but your will from the bottom of a hill after it has been dropped from the top. Success means that user has mastered Suiryusei failure means death. Those who have mastered Suiryusei are able to stop house leveling blows with just one finger, and use it to make themselves nearly invulnerable to single physical blows. Man'naka Kanseiryū is not a style that can be mastered in a short period of time, taking years, decades, centuries even for practitioners to develop and master, it is an art of precision and focus. The user must have a calm disposition about themselves, and must remain level-headed in order to transfer power to any limb or area at any moment. It’s describes as trying to fight while balancing a scale with your head. The final aspect of Kyuukyou Shouten focuses specifically on balance. Balance is extremely important in all forms of combat all martial artists learn to direct as much physical force as possible into a blow by adjusting their center of gravity and controlling the movement of their body, and it’s said that a master of Martial Arts like her can find a foothold on even a single floating twig. The improvement of the six internal joints and six external joints bears great fruits. The six external joints are the back, the shoulders all the way to the elbows, the elbows all the way to the hands, the hips to the thighs, the thighs to the knees and the knees to the feet. The six internal joints are the brain to the soul, the soul to the will, the will to the energy, the energy to the strength, the strength to the nerves and the nerves to the blood. However the core aspects of Man'naka (真中, "Center") revolves not around the motions itself, but the essence of manipulating spiritual power. Equilibrium between these six joints create a harmony that improves the circulation of energy all the while strengthening the heart as well as making the body more resistant. In other words it’s balance between your mind and your body. However not only must the practitioner archive harmony between mind, body and soul but with the world around them as well. This involves learning how to be at ease while keeping the mind focused and centered with all elemental energies in balance. The elements reflect the simplest essential parts and principles of which anything consists or upon which the constitution and fundamental powers of anything are based. In various cultures, religions, and belief systems in the world, the four elements are inexplicably connected to various things, which represent the balance in the world. When one has achieved perfect balance they will be able to draw power using the symbolic relationship between the elements and its properties. They then project that power onto the world around them instead of within, using the world as a medium to channel their will. One has mastered Man'naka when they are able to stack raw eggs on top of each other without any of them tipping over or moving. This is an extremely difficult thing to accomplish as it requires a precise amount of force. If the force enacted on the eggs is too small then they will fall and break but if the force is to great, the eggs will break. Many warriors have died in the pursuit of Man'naka the effort required to master overloading their mind. Category:Kabukiza